


Pinto loves Boxy, Boxy Loves Pinto

by Necoiscool04



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Kissing, Robot/Human Relationships, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necoiscool04/pseuds/Necoiscool04
Summary: This is the first Pinto x Boxy Boy fanfic ever!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is weird.

Pinto was bored, she wanted to have fun but Parappa was at Sunny's house. "Big bro left his boombox." Pinto said. "Hey, Boxy." Pinto asked. "Hi, Pinto." Boxy Boy said back. "I'm bored, i want to play some games." Pinto said. "What kind of games?" Boxy asked to Pinto. "Boxy, i always thought you were cute." Pinto told to Boxy Boy. "Thanks, Pinto. I always thought you were cute as well." Boxy said back. Pinto then kissed Boxy Boy. "I love you, Pinto." Boxy said. "I love you too, Boxy." Pinto said back then went back to kissing each other. Parappa went back home after he realized he forgot Boxy Boy. "Boxy, Pinto?! Where are you?!" Parappa screamed out, trying to find his sister and personal, talking, boombox. Parappa then opened the door and found Pinto and Boxy kissing each other. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BOTH DOING?!!" Parappa screamed out, seeing his sister kissing his boombox friend. "Don't tell Papa." Pinto begged. "You're a curious girl, are you?" Parappa said. "I guess?" Boxy said to his friend. "Sorry, big bro." Pinto said. "It's ok, Pinto." Parappa said back. "I'm also sorry, Parappa." Boxy said. "It's ok, Boxy." Parappa said back.


	2. Pinto loves Boxy even more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of my weird Parappa crack ship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't take any of this seriously!

"Boxy?" Pinto asked, waking up the sleeping boombox. "Yes, Pinto?" Boxy said back. "Can we try it again?" Pinto asked. "Let's see." Boxy said back to Pinto. Pinto then picked up Boxy Boy and kissed him. "Oh, God, you are so cute, Pinto." Boxy Boy said to Pinto. "Thanks, cutie." Pinto said back. After 5 minutes of kissing each other, Pinto then stopped kissing Boxy Boy and put him back to Parappa's bed. *3 hours later* "Sup, sis." Parappa said to Pinto. "Hi, big bro." Pinto said back. "How are you." Parappa said. "Good." Pinto said back. Still in love with Boxy Boy?" Parappa asked to his sister. "Yes." Pinto said back. "You know what, love him all you both want! if that makes you both happy then go right ahead! Just don't do anything stupid to him." Parappa said. "Ok." Pinto said back. Parappa then left home to go to Beard Burger to have a snack. "Where are you, Boxy?" Pinto singed out. Boxy Boy was in Parappa's room, thinking about Pinto on how precious and cute she is. Pinto then went inside Parappa's room and saw Boxy staring at her. Pinto then kissed Boxy and they were enjoying every second of it. "I love you, Boxy." Pinto said to the talking boombox. I love you too, my precious Pinto." Boxy said back. They then were kissing for 6 minutes. They loved each other.


	3. Don't cry, Pinto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinto got a nightmare.

Pinto woke up, crying from a nightmare she had. PaRappa, Boxy Boy, and Uee saw the crying girl and hugged her. Boxy was hugging her and Pinto was hugging him back, trying not to cry on him or damaging him. “Shh, it's ok, Pinto. Don't cry.” Boxy said. Seeing Pinto crying broke Boxy Boy’s heart, if he had one. Pinto then kissed Boxy. Boxy and Pinto were laying on the bed and kissing for a minute. PaRappa and Uee left the room to give Boxy Boy and Pinto some privacy. “Pinto, I love you. Don't be sad.” Boxy said. “I love you too, Boxy.”


End file.
